IRIS
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Iris kelabu dan biru bertemu, keduanya menemukan rumah bagi masing-masing. Kesepian dan kekosongan tak lagi terasa jika berdua. Canon one-shot. Entry for FFC-The Title Says It All on Infantrum. RnR?


Huaaaa! Kepada para reader fandom FFXII, maafkan saya udah memasukkan fanfic nista iniiii...! T-tapi sebelum tekan tombol back, silakan dibaca dulu. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan :3

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2011<p>

Final Fantasy XII (c) Square Enix

Iris (c) The Goo Goo Dolls and respective publisher

A Final Fantasy XII FanFiction

Romance/Hurt/Comfort, T

**Warning:** Wrong implication, OOC, canon abal

_**Entry for [FFC] The Title Says It All on Infantrum**_

**IRIS**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Malam di Jahara, langit terang tak terkira. Tak sedikit pun ternoda oleh awan, membiarkan sinar rembulan memenuhi suasana hening. Rembulan yang terpantul di permukaan air sungai bak kristal menjadi saksi kebimbangan sepasang insan manusia.<p>

Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat muda, seperti pasir pantai yang halus dan memanjakan, pemuda itu mereguk dalam-dalam sosok perempuan yang kini terpantul dalam iris kelabunya. Hidupnya berubah total sejak mengenal perempuan ini. Ia yang awalnya hidup tenang, penuh main-main, kini ia harus bertaruh nyawa untuk mencapai suatu tujuan.

Ironisnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa tujuannya.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu – garis wajahnya tegas dan penuh wibawa, namun iris birunya memancarkan keteguhan yang menyedihkan – menatap nanar pemuda di hadapannya. Baginya, pemuda itu hanya anak kecil, tidak tahu manis-pahitnya hidup. Terlebih hidup-_nya_. Tapi di saat bersamaan, pembawaannya yang santai dan cenderung polos itulah yang membuatnya iri.

Ironisnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia iri.

.

.

.

Vaan, tanpa nama keluarga, hidup tanpa orang tua. Orang yang bebas, bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Orang yang tidak peduli akan resiko. Orang yang masih penuh dengan semangat anak muda.

Perlukah ditambahkan, ia adalah orang yang paling kesepian?

.

.

.

Ashe, dengan Dalmasca sebagai nama belakangnya, hidup sebagai putri tunggal Raja Raminas, pemimpin kerajaan kecil Dalmasca. Orang yang tangguh, tidak mau kalah oleh kesedihan. Orang yang kuat dan tidak mudah putus asa. Orang yang bijaksana meski terkadang masih dikuasai emosi.

Perlukah ditambahkan, ia adalah orang yang paling tertekan?

.

.

.

Vaan tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Mana pernah ia membayangkan, bahwa suatu saat ia akan berani mengorbankan keabadian demi bisa menyentuh _perempuan itu_? Ia ingin bisa menyentuhnya, mendekapnya, menemukan bayangannya terpantul di mata yang sebenarnya bening tanpa noda tersebut. Betapa Vaan ingin bisa menghapus kabut di kedua iris biru indah itu. Kabut bernama masa lalu, kabut berbentuk seseorang yang pernah dicintai perempuan itu.

Yang bisa Vaan rasakan adalah menikmati momen ini. Di mana ia bisa menatap sang ratu sepuasnya, dalam keadaan yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain. _Keadaan di mana ia memperlihatkan kelemahannya_. Sebenarnya Vaan ingin tertawa dalam hati. Apakah wajah keruh dan bimbang ini sudah pantas disebut kelemahan? Hebat benar wanita satu ini.

Dan gambaran bahwa wanita yang—bisa dibilang—spesial baginya itu mau menunjukkan satu sisi lain dari dirinya kepada Vaan, membuatnya sangat bahagia. Sampai-sampai rasanya, Vaan bisa menghirup aura wanita tersebut. Membuatnya tercandu, membuatnya hanya ingin bisa menghirupnya lebih lama.

Karena ia tidak ingin merindukannya malam ini, setelah mereka kembali ke peraduan masing-masing dan menyambut dunia mimpi. Salah, rasanya merindukan wanita yang sudah menikah itu sangat salah.

.

.

.

Rasler.

_Rasler, Rasler, Rasler._

Kau di mana? jerit Ashe dalam hati. Perempuan muda yang hatinya terkoyak, ia hampir gila saat melihat sosok Rasler barusan. Dan saat ia sadar yang dilihatnya adalah Vaan, ia hampir saja menangis putus asa.

Tak tahukah pemuda satu itu, kalau sepasang iris miliknya serasa seperti menelanjangi Ashe? Menelanjanginya dari segala topeng bernama ketegaran! Ashe benci perasaan itu. Ia tidak ingin dunia melihatnya, dalam segala kekacauan dan kebimbangan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Orang-orang itu, Ashe tidak akan berpikir muluk bahwa mereka akan mengerti. Yang mereka tahu hanya kesenangan pribadi. Setidaknya, memang ada yang memikirkan kerajaan Dalmasca, namun adakah yang memikirkan _dirinya_?

Saat Ashe larut dalam pusaran mata berwarna kelabu itu, ia sadar. Vaan tengah melihatnya, melihat dirinya apa adanya, dan ia menerimanya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan berlari lagi. Aku siap untuk mencari tujuanku. Untuk mencari alasannya—alasan yang nyata. Kalau terus bersamamu, kurasa aku bisa mendapatkannya."*

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin...? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku pun sama sepertimu, ingin membalas dendam pada Kekaisaran. Mengapa aku?"

Vaan melipat kedua lengan di balik kepalanya. "Siapa tahu? Aku hanya merasa seperti itu. Mungkin... aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu?" katanya dengan nada suara main-main. Tapi Ashe tahu, ada ketulusan dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Ashe... aku tahu kau kuat. Kau pasti sanggup. Tapi ingatlah, kau tidak bisa melawan air mata yang tak kunjung datang itu. Kau tidak bisa menyangkal kepedihan itu, kan? Setitik kejujuran dalam kebohonganmu..."

Seketika Ashe memicingkan matanya. "Bohong? Kau ingin bilang segala tujuan yang telah kutetapkan ini adalah bohong?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Hatinya sakit sekali mendengar perkataan Vaan.

"Bukan begitu. Menurutku, sebagian dari kepercayaan dirimu itu cuma pura-pura," jawab Vaan tenang. Ia melangkah beberapa kali, mendekati pinggir jembatan. Lalu ia menatap ke dalam bayangan yang terpantul di permukaan air sungai. "Hei, aku juga pernah kehilangan keluargaku, oke? Aku tahu rasanya. Aku tahu bagaimana aku hanya ingin menutupi rasa sedih itu," lanjutnya pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Iris biru Ashe mengembun. Benar... pemuda ini pun tidak kalah kesepian dari dirinya. Dia pun pernah merasa kosong, sendiri, lalu ia mulai mengingat-ingat kakaknya*.

Jika ditanya lebih sakit ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan, Ashe tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama kedua anak manusia itu mematung di sana. Menikmati udara malam yang makin lama makin menggigit, bulan yang senantiasa menemani, bahkan sekedar suara air yang mengalir.

Vaan tidak berani menoleh. Dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang ajar pada seorang ratu! Dia sudah gila. Bahkan suara sepatu Ashe saat wanita itu melangkah pun tidak lantas membuatnya berani menoleh.

"Vaan." Suaranya. Suara yang lembut, beda dari suaranya yang sehari-hari tegas dan penuh wibawa. Ashe sendiri tidak yakin mengapa ia bisa mengucapkannya dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu. Seakan-akan... nama itu adalah sesuatu yang sakral, yang amat ia hargai dan sayangi.

Memang. _Memang ia sangat menyayangi orang ini!_

"Vaan..."

Tepat saat pemuda tanggung itu memutar tubuh, Ashe melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Vaan. Dengan gugup, salah tingkah, namun juga senang, Vaan akhirnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang wanita. "...Ashe?"

"...sudah lama... sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasa setenang ini." Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar dari bibir halus Ashe. Ia mempererat genggamannya di ujung baju Vaan. "Hei, Vaan... Katamu kau ingin bersama denganku?" Setelah memastikan lawan bicaranya tidak berniat menjawab, ia melanjutkan. "Bahkan jika semuanya ditakdirkan untuk hancur... kau akan tetap bersamaku?"

Dada Vaan berguncang pelan saat ia tertawa. "Jangankan aku... bahkan Balthier dan yang lainnya pasti mau!" Ia menarik tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Ashe. "Kau adalah teman kami... selamanya. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu, oke? Oh, dan khusus untukku—" iris kelabunya menggelap, dan rona merah sekejap muncul di pipinya. "—kau adalah ratu bagiku. Permintaanmu adalah perintah. Kalau kau mau aku tinggal, aku pasti akan tetap di sisimu. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Ashe."

"...benarkah?"

"Hei, ini janji seorang pria! Kau tidak percaya?"

Akhirnya senyum tipis muncul di bibir keduanya.

.

.

.

Ashe dan Vaan masih terus berpelukan untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya mengukir kehadiran masing-masing untuk mengisi kekosongan yang sempat tercipta di hati. Mungkin tidak akan tertutup seluruhnya, karena masa lalu bukan untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Namun setidaknya, kekosongan itu tidak lagi mengusik, tidak lagi membekukan.

"Cepat atau lambat, semuanya akan berakhir...," bisik Ashe. "Saat itu, aku akan mengembalikan kemakmuran di Dalmasca sekali lagi. Tidak ada lagi perang. Tidak ada lagi kesedihan atas gugurnya orang yang dikasihi karena perang... Aku berjanji."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kami akan membantu, kalau kau mau."

"Mm-hmm..."

Hening sekali lagi menelungkupi keduanya. Perlahan, mereka menarik diri masing-masing, lalu menoleh untuk menatap sang rembulan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bagiku kaulah surga terdekat yang pernah kudapatkan... Kalau begini, rasanya aku jadi tidak ingin pulang ke rumah," celetuk Vaan dengan nada jahil. "Aku pasti tidak akan tahan kalau kau sampai memintaku menjauh darimu. Untung saja yang kau minta malah sebaliknya, Ashe."

"Apa-apaan itu... katanya kau mau jadi _sky pirate_? _Sky pirate_ itu selalu bepergian, kau tahu. Selalu jauh dari tempatku berada nantinya."

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu, aku janji!"

Senyum Ashe semakin lebar. "Baguslah... karena aku pun merasa begitu."

Iris kelabu dan biru bertemu, keduanya menemukan rumah bagi masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>*) Dialog ini benar-benar ada di cutscene game versi bahasa Inggris (loosely translated by me).<p>

Underline berarti lirik lagu, loosely translated by me (dengan beberapa penyesuaian dengan dialog dan storyline).

* * *

><p>Selesai! Dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam! Walaupun proses proofreading dan editing cukup memakan waktu sih XD Hasilnya nistaaaa! Efek gara-gara udah lama nggak bikin cerita...<p>

Oke, sedikit pembelaan diri(?), saya liat di wikia, warna mata Ashe itu biru di CG-nya. Hehehe.

Special thanks buat beta pribadi tanpa bayaran yang udah mau ngasih beberapa masukan. Special regards for Akaneeeee in Infantrum atas challenge-nya.

Dan special thanks buat yang udah mau baca apalagi review! ;D


End file.
